Tempo
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Máscara da Morte percebia que o tempo estava passando, mas ele não o temia. HET e SLASH


**NA: **O nome Carlo e os personagens Amata e Moksha pertencem a autora Pipe. O uso deles nesta fic foi feito com autorização dela.

**Fandom: **Saint Seiya

**Shipper: **Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, Amata x Moksha

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Família

**Sinopse: **Máscara da Morte percebia que o tempo estava passando, mas ele não o temia.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Amata, Moksha e o nome Carlo di Angelis pertencem a autora Pipe.

* * *

**TEMPO**

Carlo percebia que o tempo estava passando,

Quando acordava pela manhã e via-se na frente do espelho somente para ser mirado de volta por um homem cujos cabelos levemente grisalhos adornavam um rosto maduro e com marcas de expressão causadas por momentos de preocupação e felicidade.

Carlo percebia que o tempo estava passando,

Quando descia ou subia as doze casas e era cumprimentado por Hyoga, guardião da casa de Aquário, ou Shun e Kiki, guardiões de Virgem e Áries, que agora protegiam os templos no lugar de Shaka e Mu, que foram viver em Jamiel e Camus, novo mestre do Santuário.

Carlo percebia que o tempo estava passando,

Quando encontrava Milo e via um escorpiano compenetrado, diferente do jovem temperamental da época em que era um cavaleiro de ouro. Máscara da Morte não sabia dizer se a maturidade finalmente trouxe algum juízo ao grego ou os anos casado com Camus.

Carlo percebia que o tempo estava passado,

Ao tratar dos ferimentos de Afrodite depois de um dia de treino com os novos aprendizes e perceber que o seu amado não era mais tão ágil como antigamente. O cavaleiro de Câncer brincava, dizendo que o pisciano estava ficando velho, o que fazia Afrodite adquirir um enorme bico antes de gargalhar e dizer: "se estou ficando velho, velho também está ficando você". Máscara da Morte apenas dava um pequeno sorriso ao seu Mozinho como resposta e voltava a cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Não se importava em ficar velho, desde que isto acontecesse ao lado de Afrodite.

Carlo percebia que o tempo estava passando,

Ao ver àquela que era a razão do seu viver, o sol de sua casa, não mais ser tão miúda a ponto de caber em seus braços e usá-los como escudos para o mundo cruel. Ao ver que agora ela não mais vinha correndo em sua direção com lágrimas nos olhos por causa de um joelho ralado, pedindo por carinho e consolo. Ao ver que pouco a pouco braços e pernas magros e corpo desengonçado davam lugar a curvas sinuosas e um rosto tão belo de dar inveja as deusas. Ao ver que não poderia mais chamá-la de "bebezinha" se não quisesse receber um olhar atravessado das lindas íris azuis e um soco brincalhão no braço que fazia o mesmo ficar dolorido por dias.

Carlo percebeu que o tempo estava passando,

Quando entrou na ante sala do templo de Atena e a sua respiração prendeu na garganta com a visão que encontrou na mesma.

Havia uma deusa ali, parada no meio do salão, rodeada por enormes espelhos e iluminada pelo sol da manhã naquele dia glorioso.

A deusa possuía cabelos azul escuros, corpo esculpido pelos anos de treinamento e rosto de traços perfeitos. Ela lhe sorriu, tão lindamente que o coração de Máscara da Morte fez uma pausa de um segundo no peito antes de voltar a bater. E então ela lhe estendeu a mão e Carlo sentiu os seus pés se moverem sem serem ordenados por ele enquanto os seus dedos morenos e calejados tocaram os longos e alvos dela.

A esplendorosa visão em um vestido longo de seda e renda branco o puxou com força pela mão que tocava a sua, trazendo o corpo maior de Carlo contra o seu diminuto, e o abraçou fortemente.

Máscara da Morte inspirou, sentindo a fragrância de rosas alcançar os seus sentidos e que emanava dos cabelos escuros da mulher.

Uma mulher.

Porque o que havia entre os seus braços era uma mulher. Uma Amazona, uma guerreira, uma mulher adulta e consciente dos seus atributos e força. Determinada e teimosa. Carinhosa e temperamental. Uma mulher que um milagre, literalmente um milagre divino lhe concebeu para trazer alegria a sua vida.

A redenção de todos os seus pecados.

E então Carlo percebeu que o tempo estava passando,

Quando caminhou com Amata ao longo do tapete vermelho, o braço dela envolto no seu, em direção a Moksha que os esperava sobre o altar.

Quando mais uma vez abraçou a filha fortemente e essa lhe sorriu lindamente enquanto era entregue ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Quando as palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta de Carlo, centenas delas, tantas que ele queria dizer. Queria ameaçar Moksha em cuidar bem de sua bebezinha, queria condená-lo aos sete infernos por levar embora o sol de sua casa, queria pedir que Amata não o deixasse, mas então o sorriso que ela lhe deu agora estava direcionado ao homem sobre o altar e cujos olhos brilhavam de adoração pela mulher em seus braços.

Carlo somente suspirou e estendeu a mão de Amata para Moksha enquanto com a outra deu leves tapinhas no ombro forte do rapaz antes de ir para o lado de um Afrodite choroso.

Carlo percebeu que o tempo passou,

Quando anos depois ouviu a gargalhada de Afrodite ecoar na casa que agora viviam, dentro do vilarejo aos pés do Santuário, ao erguer o neto deles no ar enquanto Máscara da Morte capturava com tinta óleo a cena que era o pisciano na soleira da porta com o bebê e sendo emoldurados pelos raios do sol da manhã.

Porque o tempo estava passando,

Mas Carlo não o temia pois aproveitava cada segundo dele plenamente e assim o faria até o dia em que o seu tempo nesta terra chegasse ao fim.


End file.
